Pray for us sinners
by sistermistyeunice
Summary: AU where Sister Mary Eunice wasn't conscious during her possession, and wasn't killed. The monsignor still pushed her, but she survived the fall. Rated M for possible adult themes later n stuff. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Mary Eunice's eyes fluttered open from a long, dreamless sleep. Her eyelids felt like they were full of sand. She groaned softly, her breath catching in her throat when she realized where she was. She

"Oh, my- I'm so sleepy..." she said groggily, rubbing an eye. She pulled her hand away to find it heavily bruised.

"I'm not surprised." Dr. Arden said from across the room. "You've been out for almost two days."

The young woman's tired eyes opened a little wider. "...Two days? What on earth's happened to me?" she said in surprise, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Arthur sat down at the end of her cot, and she mustered up enough strength to sit up a bit.

"You were possessed by a demon. I didn't believe it at first- from a medical standpoint it sounded completely illogical. But the way you acted..." he glanced down at the floor. He could sense her becoming upset. "-I, I mean it wasn't _you _of course, Mary Eunice."

There was a pause as she tried to take in what she was being told. She brought her hand to her lips, felt a sore gash in her lower lip, and squeaked softly at the pain.

"Do you not..."

She looked up at him as he spoke. He couldn't see her the same. Even though he knew that his sweet Mary Eunice was back, even though he could _see_ the innocence in her, he knew that nothing could be the same between the two of them. Or at least- he couldn't see his dear sister in her. Not after what the demon had done with her.

"...remember?" he rubbed his hands together, a nervous habit. There was another pause, her eyes searching the floor as if it could show her what her body had done. She shook her head gingerly. Part of her wanted to ask, but most of her didn't think she could take it. Her curiosity won.

"What happened?" she murmured. Arden sighed. "Sister, you're very delicate right now. I don't want to upset you."

He stood up, smoothing down his pants. "Would you like some water, sister? You need to keep your stren-"

"Tell me what happened." her voice shook. He swore he could hear the tears slipping down her bruised cheeks. "I want to know what I've done."

There was silence. Arden stood still, turned away from her. The poor girl's heart thumped in her chest. She'd never cried like this before- she was so upset and confused and afraid that she was stunned silent. There were no sobs, just tears and shaky hands.

"Tell me!" she demanded, throwing a glass on her bedside table to the floor. It shattered by the doctor's feet. "Tell me, doctor, I can't live with myself if I don't know..." her sobs gradually filled the room.

Arden hadn't moved. "I won't, sister. I- I can't. Not now. Not yet."

He left the room without turning back, shutting her softening cries with the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary ran her thumbnail along the scar that had formed on her hand. She could hear Arden, but she wasn't listening.

"...four months..."

His voice wove in and out, nothing really sticking to her. Her heart rate went up with each audible word. She felt tears begin to collect in her eyes, but she bit her lip and held them back.

"...big enough to yawn and suck it's thumb. I'm sure you can even feel-"

She crossed her arms over her now protruding belly, grateful for her loose habit. Knowing the baby was there disgusted her, it was created by _her _hand, _her_ sin. _She_ was the one who'd been weak enough to let the demon control her the way it had, and now she was stuck with a baby in her belly. She dug her nails into her thumb and bit her lip harder as she felt it move inside her. He _knew_, which was almost the worst part. Timothy. The father of her child. He was so close to what he'd been working towards, and her weak spirit had ruined everything in less than three minutes. Years of work, earning respect and working his way up in the church. Not to mention- he'd lost his innocence, his bond to the Lord had been broken. It was all her fault. Everything was her fault. Now she'd have a living, breathing, reminder.

"Truly miraculous, the human reproduction system, sister. We can preform an ultrasound if you'd like, it's becoming the standard procedure. Very modern technology."

"I don't want to see it." her voice shook similarly to when she'd confronted Arden when she'd first woken up.

"You don't have to. I want to make sure you're both healthy."

"I don't-" she lost her grip, tears spilled from her eyes. "_care_ anymore..." she shook her head, bringing her sleeve to her cheek.

Arden ran his hand over his head. "Sister, I can't imagine what this is like for you. I'm sorry. But you're here now, and crying isn't going to make this baby go away. You're very sensitive right now, with all the hormones and such, I think it'll be best if I do the ultrasound and then you can rest for tonight. You've been working so hard lately."

She gave up. Sighing and nodding, she stood, one hand on her stomach.

"Good. Follow me."

He stood, leading her out of his office.

"And sister- you don't need to see the baby if you don't want to."


	3. Chapter 3

_A boy..._

Mary Eunice stared up at the plain ceiling, lost in thought. She couldn't possibly sleep after today. She learned that was to have a boy- a species she'd never understood. She'd never really understood boys _or_ girls- both having tormented her for her entire life. Mary was an only child- she never had brothers. Her father had left the 'family' picture when she was very small. Considering her lack of a father or brothers and that she'd spent most of her childhood in solitude, the male gaze was especially unfamiliar to her. She pulled her blankets tighter around herself when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She assumed they would trail off, but they stopped at her doorway. She held her eyes shut as she heard the door creak open.

"Sister?"

She knew that voice anywhere. It was Timothy.

"May I come in?"

She opened her eyes, meekly uttering "Yes" after a moment of silence passed. The door creaked open a bit wider, and the pajama-clad man entered the room. He shut the door behind himself.

"I hope I didn't wake you, little sister, you need rest- considering your..."

Another pause.

"Condition."

She watched his eyes trace the length of her body in the light of the lantern he held. She sat up and pulled her blankets up, hoping to better conceal the child within her. The monsignor's lips parted as he stepped forward, pulling a chair from the corner of the room to her bedside. He quietly set the light down on the table that held her few belongings- a bible and a rosary, and extended his hand for her to take. She avoided his eyes in shame as she slipped her shaky hand into his.

"Please do not be ashamed, sister." he took in a deep breath, smiling softly. "This child is not a product of sin. This child will be God's own- another one of His divine creations. You have done no wrong, little sister. Do not harbor shame and hate... your baby is here because He willed it to be so."

Mary sat in silence, her pale hand limp in his own. He had strong hands, and although they comforted her, she still felt a tear slip silently to her blanket.

"Oh, sister..." he murmured, squeezing her hand gently. "Don't cry..." He brought his free hand to her midsection. "You carry within you another child of God..."

She flinched in surprise, but eased into his touch. "A-a son-" she spoke. "A son of God."

Timothy could do nothing but stare, his hand resting gently on her slightly protruding belly.

_A boy..._


	4. Chapter 4

Her pleading and reasoning had gotten her nowhere. She wasn't going to be allowed to work in her final weeks of pregnancy.

"_Bed rest..._" she mimicked, hunkering down into her blankets with a sigh. "At least leave the curtain open!"

Although she'd dodged morning sickness, her hormones had given her a bit of an attitude, and the worst of it came out on Arden. After all, he was the one who had to enforce all the rules with her. But things were definitely looking up for Mary Eunice. She'd come to terms with the situation after daily visits with the monsignor. She'd tell him when the baby kicked, and every time he put his hand to her belly he'd be just as amazed as he was the first time he'd felt his son. Sister Jude had resigned from her religious life, handing over the control of the hospital to Timothy and Mother Claudia. But Jude still visited Mary, seeing her as some sort of daughter- her only family.

"Can I walk down to the window? My legs are stiff." she begged the man who tinkered with various medicines across the room from her. He'd brought practically his whole lab to her room, always trying to make things easier on her. He sighed. He _hated_ saying no to his dear little sister.

"Please..?" she pleaded. She'd never been lazy. She always liked to be on her feet, working or otherwise. She hated wasting her days in the dull room.

All she received from Arthur at first was silence. He sighed again.

"Fine."

She rolled her eyes, smiling, as she threw the blanket off of her. "Finally! You leave me in this bed to rot away, I swear-"

"Let me help you!" he hastily set down his work, turning to aid her. She'd swung her legs over the edge of the bed, turning, (or attempting to turn) away from him. "I can get up on my own!" she sneered.

It happened lightening fast- her smirk faded as she realized what'd happened. An unmistakable wetness grew on the sheets below her. She looked down as best she could, (the baby obscured some of her line of vision) before looking up at Arthur.

"Was that...?" she could barely squeak, her eyes growing wide in fear.

He nodded, putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her.


End file.
